PJ pertamis Harem
by TidusFFX1997
Summary: I'm tired of Percy & Artemis fics where Percy just goes to the Hunters stays for a few weeks and Artemis just falls for him. so I'm writing one where most of the hunters and Artemis where captured by titans and monsters where they were raped and Percy rescues them and slowly helps rehabilitate them from the trauma. Main Pairing Percy/Artemis sub plot of Percy/Harem Updates Rare
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson Or any potential Crossovers**

**Warning Implied Rape in 1****st**** POV and 4****th**** POV sections**

**Percy/Harem (Artemis, Hunters, Annabeth, Clarrise, Aphrodite, OCs and maybe more if anyone Does or doesn't want a particular character PM me With Reasons Why/Why Not)**

**This story ame about because I was reading some of crossoverparinglovers work and decided I wanted a percy artemis stoy that made sense then I went What if all the hunters but a few were raped and percy showed up to rescue them and the initial idea was formed. Don't expect regular updates as I will work on this when I can (I'm Grade 11)**

Artemis POV

Artemis looked up at her capturer and spat defiantly at his face as she once again thought over how she got in this situation. She was leading the hunt on a search for the nemean lion and they had found it along with the titans Coeus, Krios and that bastard Atlas and an army of monsters. Artemis was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of whimpering coming from around her as her beloved hunters knew well and truly was to befall them as her loyal hunter and step-sister had sacrificed herself to protect the other hunters from the rape that she had experienced to protect them.

Thalia was stirring in the corner of the cell and Artemis knew what must be done ad turned to face Thalia Artemis bent and took Thalia's hand and squeezed, "Thalia, thank you," choked out Artemis through her sobs, "but you do, you do know what I must do correct." At Thalia's weak nod Artemis broke down fully and grabbed Thalia in a hug and sobbed into her. After Artemis calmed slightly she looked at Thalia and with a quivering voice whispered hoarsely, "Thalia Grace, on terms of breaking your oath of eternal maidenhood, thus you are stripped of your rank of lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis and expelled from the hunt. I'm sorry Thalia there is nothing I can do I made an oath and you made one in return." Artemis held Thalia as she sobbed. Artemis looked up at the ceiling and wished mournfully that someone anyone even her brother would find them for the sake of her hunters at least.

Percy POV

Percy woke with a cold sweat and immediately rolled out of his bed and grabbed Riptide and a bag he kept packed with basic supplies. Looking around his room Percy reached under his bed and grabbed the lotus hotel/cassino card he had found recently in his old quest clothes. Felling prepared Percy exited his room and prepared to leave the apartment he wrote a quick note that was very simple but needed the knowledge of demigods to understand. Had Dream. Heading For Camp. Love Percy but thanks to his dyslexia came out as, dHa rDmae. Hgdneai roF aCmp. eLvo yPcer. Finished Percy rose and thought about what he had seen, the image had horrified him, watching one of his best friends and a person he had had a crush on for nearly half a year being raped and losing that which had kept her safe from the great prophecy, and one of her greatest joys, her position as a hunter of Artemis. As he left the door Percy did something he hadn't done very often he entered a cold, calm and deadly anger and headed to the one place he knew he would find information Mount Olympus.

Mount Olympus 3rd Person

The council Room of the Gods was in an uproar if you walked into at the moment you would hear random jumbles such as, Artemis outrage missing good-riddance old hag why do we care, and this is the scene that one Percy Jackson walked into. Hestia goddess of the hearth rushed over to Percy and gave him a hug and ushered him towards the oddly calmest three in the room, his father Poseidon, and his two uncles Zeus and Hades who looked at Percy for a minute turned and Bellowed with a ferocity that even the nemean lion would be envious, "**SILENCE.**" The three gods looked at the council calmly and proclaimed in unison, "We have decided on our course of action we the council appoint Perseus Jackson Hero of Olympus, Bane of the titans Kronous, Hyperion, Iapetus, Bane of the minotaur thrice, Medusa, Nemean lion, and thousands of other monsters, retriever of the golden fleece rescuer off Artemis, defeater of Gaea. Percy stopped paying attention to his titles thanks to his ADHD and started fiddling with riptide. When they finished Percy asked sarcastically "You think I could get that put on a business card?" The reactions on the council where hilarious to Percy Most of the council had various looks of surprise and Outrage but his Father and two uncles were different, Hade's had a small smile on his face and his Dad was releasing a Deep Rumbling Laugh but the Reaction of Zeus was the Funniest, but also most out of Character of the Gods, he fell out of his chair and lay Laughing on the Floor. The others turned to look at the pair who still remained in their chairs and silently asked what was with Zeus.

Hades Spoke up and Said, "Well Hera and our Children, Decided we should all go camping to get over some of our Issues with each other and well we all ended up getting a few things out in the open and we all came out better for it but we all struck a deal any child of one of us would be Blessed by the other Two and Percy surprisingly ended up clearing most of the problems that we had with him so we understand the reasons a little behind the outburst," as he finished he graced Percy with a smile which coming from the lord of the dead was slightly freaky but Percy returned it with a grin and a Thumbs up.

Poseidon looked at Percy and stated calmly, "Percy I hate to ask this of you but would you be willing to on behalf of this council find and Rescue Artemis and Her hunters Who were known to last be hunting rouge Titans, Should you accept you will be provided with all you will need and be given the assistance of two hunters still here as they were injured when Artemis left one is a new member and other is a daughter of Hecate who has been In the Hunters for nearly 2 centuries both know what is happening and thanks to having saved Artemis are willing to work with you."

Percy very quietly and timidly accepted and told the council about his dream as they sat in silence the two hunters who Percy learnt were named Jane, for the younger, and clary, who was the daughter of Hecate, approached Percy with looks of horror on their faces only to be cut of when Hades said, "Percy we will Transport you to where Apollo last felt his sister and would encourage you to hurry as your news is shocking to say the least." Percy felt shadows start to surround him and knew exactly what was happening his uncle was shadow traveling them to the location where Apollo lost track of Artemis.

Thalia POV

Thalia awoke into the nightmare that was where she lived currently feeling the pain rolling off every part of her body but Feeling something she had long given up on hope, hope was something she felt growing stronger and looked around only a few still retained their dignity and fewer were still Virgins but Thalia spoke quietly to those in the cage, which apart From lady Artemis and the monsters current Victim was everyone, one simple Message, Hope is coming.

Quest Trio

We had quickly found the location where they had been captured and followed the Tracks while swearing to each other that these actions would not go unpunished.

**Constructive Criticism is welcome but don't just send Flames Be Constructive**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson chapter two

To My Readers please ignore the comment in the previous chapter about the defeater of Gaea I'm changing it to a universe where Gaea never returned

Percy POV

Percy looked down at the hole in the ground and saw hundreds of monsters most of which had a reason or two to hate him. He and the two hunters had been sitting there for the last 20 minutes preparing to attack the entrance when two things happened the first was bad the Titans had shown up and where holding a near comatose Artemis between them the second was worse she had obviously been raped and seemed to be growing weaker as if to fade. As soon as they had seen this the three members of the quest saw red and charged the entrance. Percy was a flash of speed and destructive power who was fighting all the titans and holding his own, clary but had started to chant attacking the monsters with everything from blasts of fire and lightning but objects as random as a giant glowing blue foot that stomped on monsters, Jane on the other hand stood back protecting Clare from attacks by the monsters nearest them. Slowly the sheer numbers of monsters had pushed the trio back, till a cry from above had resounded, and lightning had started to rain down on the monster army. A force of 20 demigods had hit the back of the monsters and slowly wiped out the enemies. Percy feeling a change in the battle ramped up his fight with the titans by resummoning his cyclone and dashing in only to find a boy who looked like Thalia if a little different.

Percy growled, "Can you take Coeus or Krios so I can beat Atlas and the spare."

"How bout you take one and I'll take Atlas and the spare to show you a real demigod Arsehole," angrily responded the boy.

Percy laughed and attacked Atlas and Krios furiously.

The battle was over and Percy looked the other boy, who was obviously a son of Zeus, over before walking to away where he Began a quick prayer to Aphrodite, 'Aphrodite please send long women's clothing for the hunters and Artemis as the worst possible situation has come to pass thank you' Percy found a pile of clothing had appeared at his feet and grabbed it before calling the other two from the quest over where he handed over the clothing silently as no words were needed on his part Percy strode off preparing to contact the council before the entire council bar Artemis herself appeared before him obviously wanting a chat.

Aphrodite POV (what happened when Percy Contacted Her)

Aphrodite was in her temple when she heard Percy's prayer. She shuddered as she knew without a doubt what had happened and country to popular belief she and Artemis got on rather well behind closed doors as both had appearances to maintain. Aphrodite summoned a pile of clothes she had prepared in expectation of this event which went against both her and Artemis. After sending the clothing Aphrodite contacted the council to prepare to save the quest the trouble of coming to them with a group of cationic rape victims. She entered her divine form and teleported close Percy and saw the rest of the council with the obvious exception of Artemis.

"Perseus Jackson can you tell this council what has happened here while I help the Hunters and Artemis," Queried Aphrodite in a tone that said you will do this. Looking at Artemis I saw her weakening still and rushed over to her and started an energy transfer to keep her from fading whilst waiting out the power loss all the while thinking that she shouldn't have been this weak with her childbirth aspect protecting her from the effects of her loss of virginity until it hit me she once told me that the age of her oath and the wording she used she could never risk breaking it even with modern methods like artificial insemination would cause her to weaken to mortal levels at least.

Percy POV

I had just finished my explanation to the council when a cry from Aphrodite calling for help everyone turned to see Artemis flickering, Percy and Apollo reacted first both realising that A she was fading, B they needed to do something drastic and C they couldn't think of anything that would work to save her. Shortly after that the council was standing around Artemis pouring power into her trying desperately to staunch the power loss when Percy looked around and saw Thalia only for an Idea a stupid one but still an Idea came to mind. Looking at his father he said sorrowfully "Dad if this works tell Mum I love you from me and I'm sorry." Poseidon looked at Percy but before he could say anything Percy stated firmly "I Perseus Jackson do herby beg the river Styx to transfer the punishment of The Goddess Artemis and to have it directed upon myself in her place."

Percy suddenly felt two entities touch his mind and one was beyond unfriendly. "Perseus Jackson It is not often that a being offers to take the punishment of another few make it for good reason and fewer still are the offers I will accept, Now your Grandfather Kronos respects you grudgingly and offered to support your power level and life force so you live through this experience, which I agreed to and before you say anything I will not let him corrupt or affect you negatively, now finally just for me I accept your offer with the conditions I mentioned before." As this was said the world had slowed to crawl only to speed back up as Percy felt overtake him and his knees buckle and that was it as he collapsed.

Artemis POV

Artemis woke suddenly to see the council turning to stare behind them in shock and to hear a thud of a body hitting the ground she rose sluggishly as if she had lost a lot off power and suddenly regained some. She looked over to see what the other gods where looking at to see the only male she respected Perseus Jackson writhing in pain what shocked her was the way her hunt where running at him like he was fellow member who was injured but then remembered that they were sadly for the majority of them as she noticed the two that had stayed behind amongst the group and they were obviously fine or at least they weren't the ones raped as she saw great pain on their faces from the other situations. After seeing this Artemis passed out once more unable to muster the energy to do otherwise.

Sorry for the horrible fight scene but I'm not very good at writing them I'm looking for 20-30 female OC's to fill out the hunters numbers if I use somebody's OC I will Reference the character's creator and refer to them if on some of the intended use some Ground laws no obviously impossible characters aka children of Hera that sort of thing

That first chapter has a disclaimer and I will only write about it if by some miracle actually do get to change that


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello My Readers to those of you who are returning welcome and for our new readers welcome **

**Now there are a few Easter eggs to those that find them have a virtual cookie and please those people who have believable hunter oc's I can use please send them through I will state when id on't need more members to fill out the hunters ranks**

**Disclaimer: Wait I still need this People this is FanFiction it's in the Name FAN**

Percy looked around as memories definitely not his flashed before his eyes while he felt pain surging through his body and just as suddenly as they appeared they disappeared but the pain lingered gnawing at the edges of his conciseness and sanity. Walls dropped around his mind a power he once fought his detestable grandfather but Percy knew that without his Grandfathers intervention the pain let alone the power loss would have at worst left me crazy and dangerous to my friends at best it would have killed me, at best killing me swiftly. Finely honed instincts had Percy whirling around reaching for is pocket before his grandfather Kronos raised his hands in placating gesture and saying, "Perseus please I just want to talk I swear on the Styx that that is all."

Percy sighed and put back riptide and grumbled angrily. Percy muttered out, "What do you want Kronos I don't trust you I want to know why you're doing this and what caused the change in your attitude about me."

Kronos seemed to age until he looked like an old man before sighing, "I am getting old the main reason I left Tartarus was I'm losing power and starting to fade my children where right about defeating us we were evil but should I fade time would disappear I need a way to ensure it doesn't happen or to find a successor you Percy are my first choice and I will bestow my power to you so that when you die you will ascend to godhood as the God of Time." At the end of Kronos's speech Percy looked horrified having realized that he would be separated from his beloved Annabeth and was about to voice his concerns when Kronos Vanished and the pain and memories flooded back into him like a burst dam but this times Percy got clearer memories that showed key points in Artemis's life starting with Her oath which made him wince at just how firm it was and under the circumstance knew why Lady Styx had been so willing to let him take Artemis's punishment for her. The images started to fade and the pain intensified to the point where Percy would have happily put a Blade through his Achilles point to end the pain when slowly it started to ebb away before as suddenly as the pain had hit it disappeared and left Percy in a sensory oblivion.

Opening one eye wearily Percy was filled with a sight that would have left any normal person in a case of sensory overload. Percy closed his Eye and Groaned in pain due to the Bright Golden walls surrounding him before Apollo came over with a look of Wonder on is Face before reaching out and grabbing medical supplies and checking Percy over from head to toe. "Percy I want you to tell me how you feel and drink this it should help you deal with the pain but I'm not sure because this is the first time anyone has survived what you did so this is a lot of guess work," Apollo Said in a worried Tone. Percy opened his mouth to answer before he was cut off by having a bottle shoved down Bottle shoed down his throat and a liquid flowing through. Spluttering as the Bottle was taken Percy felt some of his strength returning, before suddenly the fates Appeared looking at him in both amazement and Anger before the one in the middle who was the calmest stepped forward and said, "Perseus Jackson I am not sure if we should congratulate you or be very pissed off, you survive someone else oath and obtaining divinity yourself," this sent Apollo into a fit of surprised Coughs which had all three of the fates glaring at till he shut up then the one who had spoken continued as if they hadn't been interrupted, "or be pissed of that you didn't choose one of the paths we had laid out for you if it weren't for the fact the forge is pissed off at us we would send you there but that won't happen for a while so instead we aren't sure what to do with you." Percy sighed and watched as the three most meddling old ladies in existence decided his fate. Slowly they turned and looked at Percy with an expression that said LOL NOOB and left with a crackle of thunder, Percy and Apollo look at each other and there expressions of shock, horror and Amusement said all the other needed to know as they cracked up laughing.

**Two weeks later**

Percy Groaned, he had finally regained enough strength to walk around a room without falling over every second step when he was summoned to a council meeting. As he entered the Room assisted by Apollo he found his Father and uncles racing to assist him and find him a seat that wouldn't obliterate him on contact. Shortly after Percy, the council, The rest of Olympus and the majority of aware demigods where present and with the exception of Percy himself where looking at him while Percy stared back and Artemis was the first to speak and she sounded just as weak as he felt but her question was valid why had he done it why had he risked everything for a Goddess who had never done anything for him. Percy's Answer left the Majority of those present shocked except those who were closest to him Chiron, His Father and two Uncles, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia. I'm a Hero Milady and a true one my goals are to protect others and keep those who would destroy the world at bay I made that oath after The camping trip was over I swore to forever be a true Hero someone who helps those in need, You Milady Artemis were the one who need help and I could do no less then try everything in my power to save you. After his little speech The Fates reappeared looking smug and all three intoned in a voice that said that there would be no questions, "Perseus Jackson Future God of Time, Tides, Flight, souls of Elysium, Loyalty and oaths are hereby rewarded for your previous Deeds and your most recent deed of saving Artemis are to receive the Loyalty of those you saved in exchange they will receive renewed Immortality and Artemis will have roughly half of her lost power returned, But To return any more power to her Artemis will need a child of her own and it must be from you because You saved her, not once but twice you prevented this situation occurring earlier when you toke the sky from her and as such you are the only one we will allow to restore her power." They then repeated their earlier trick of leaving with an ominous crackle of thunder. Artemis was visibly in shock, 'she and her hunters had avoided males and here they were forced to serve one by the fates'. Percy could sighed and rubbed his forehead able to guess pretty accurately what Artemis was thinking when a brilliant idea occurred to him and he was about to say it when he was hit by a rock with a bit of paper on it which read,

To The annoyance known as Perseus (Percy) Jackson

Releasing them from your service is impossible.

Signed the Fates

Percy Just knew this was going to be a problem as Artemis started to go cationic and unresponsive.

**The Easter eggs where The forge which is part of a new story of mine which is currently being betaed which I will post a unrefined version up for as chapter one then put the betaed one up after I get it returned The second one is the LOL NOOB comment which is actually used in house of hades which if you don't know what is you probably don't know much about the second half of the series.**

**So you see how the Harem starts The fates are a set of evil old ladies, I'm not sure how Rape victims Actually act so I'm guessing but soon Percy will be surrounded by women who a scared to death of men and who hate them wow The fates are cruel (The Author laughs manically) Well sorry to those who wanted the harem to start differently**

_**OMAKE CORNER THE FATES DISCUSSION**_

**So how do we punish Perseus while still making it look like a reward**

_We could make him our personal quest-taker then regularly send him on the worst quests_

Na how bout we make him ruler of Circes island

**Oh how bout make him Ambassador to the Amazons**

_No they interact with the Romans too much but how bout we make him leader of the hunters and make it so Artemis can only regain full strength if she has his child then they will torture him for centuries to come._

_**IT IS DECIDED MWHHAHAHAHAHAHA LOL NOOB**_


End file.
